


When I First Saw You

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on awful au's <a href="http://awful-aus.tumblr.com/post/137445177647/thatll-do-pig-thatll-do-the-first-person-you">“The first person you see after your first near death experience is your soulmate” AU</a> except in this version, it's the first person you see after every near death experience.<br/>5 times Tony found a soulmate +1 time Steve did</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhodey

The first time Tony nearly died, he was sixteen.

He had been at MIT for two years now, but what did he have to show for it? A few doctorates, a string of one night stands, and a crappy robot.

So he did what Starks do best; he got drunk.

In the lab, with the stupid robot next to him that he had stayed up for nearly a week to make, running on coffee and granola bars, he got some cheap booze and drank the bottle dry.

The only problem with that plan was that exhaustion and very little food did not mix well with alcohol.

He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness, sight blurring as he stared at the robot.

“You’re… stupid,” he slurred, spittle dribbling over his lower lip into the pathetic attempt of a goatee on his chin. “You’re dumb and I hate you.”

He kicked a wrench away from him. “In fact, that’s what I’m gonna call you. Dumb. Dummy.”

That might not have been the exact moment he blacked out, but it didn’t matter; he couldn’t remember anything past that point anyway.

When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, soft beeps coming from the monitor to his left.

To his right, a voice said, “Oh hey, you’re awake.”

Tony looked over to see a very handsome boy sitting in a chair next to his bed.

“What… what am I doing here?” he asked hoarsely.

“You had alcohol poisoning, man,” the boy said. “I found you in the school’s lab. You’re lucky I did; you nearly died.”

“Oh,” Tony said. “I’m sorry.”

The guy’s grin turned to a look of confusion. “Why?”

“You know,” Tony tried to wet his lips with his tongue. “For the whole…”

The boy grinned again. “Soulmate thing? Don’t worry about it.”

Tony stared at him.

“I’m James, by the way,” the boy said. “James Rhodes.”

“Tony Stark,” Tony said.

James grinned. “Nice to meet you."


	2. Yinsen

The second time Tony nearly died was in Afghanistan.

An explosion, several piercing pains in his chest, the lights flickering across his eyes, and finally slipping into the darkness.

And then he was screaming, screaming so loud he felt his lungs would burst, there was electricity in his chest, what was happening, oh god, what was-

Tony sucked in a huge breath, eyes flying open.

He looked down at his chest, the wires connecting him to a battery.

He slapped a hand to the wires, trying to rip them out, trying to get away-

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice said mildly.

Tony’s gaze whipped around to see a man looking down, poking at the fire with a stick.

“What’s happening?” Tony asked. “Where am I?”

“You are in a cave in Aghanistan,” the man said. “You were attacked after your little presentation and brought here with shrapnel in your chest. I was able to stop their progression towards your heart.”

The man stood, wiping his hands on a rag, before holding one out. “My name is Ho Yinsen.”

“I don’t understand,” Tony said. Not understanding was a new sensation for him.

“You nearly died,” Yinsen said. “So I apologize, under the circumstances.”

“What?” Tony said.

Yinsen’s mouth twisted in a sour smile. “We are soulmates now. I suppose you would have rather woken up to see a more attractive person.”

Tony’s mouth felt very dry. “Do you have any water?”

***

As Tony looked down at Yinsen, blood pouring from his chest just in the way it had done from Tony, he knew now why they were soulmates.

He also realized that people were not lying when they said it felt like part of your soul was being ripped away when a soulmate died.

He left, regretting everything that had led him to this point and exploded into the sky, landing in the sand.

When Rhodey found him, he sobbed for the loss of one soulmate into the shoulder of another.


	3. Pepper

The third time Tony nearly died, he was trying to build the new suit.

He blasted off and slammed into the wall.

Blood burst from his head, spilling down his neck.

He lay there for a moment and then he blacked out.

“Tony?” a voice drifted in and out. “Oh god, Tony!”

Tony opened his eyes to look into the terrified face of Pepper.

“Hey Pep,” he said.

“Dammit Tony, I already lost you,” Pepper said, now angry. “I don’t need you to come home just to put yourself at death’s door again.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony grinned. “Now you’re my soulmate.”

Her look of anger gave way to surprise.


	4. Natasha

The fourth time Tony nearly died, he had been close to death for so long, it didn’t quite register.

What he did register was the long needle sliding out of his neck, leaving behind a painful hole.

“Jesus Christ!” he slapped a hand to his neck. “That fucking hurt!”

“It was that or die,” a cool voice said. “Next time I’ll just let you die if you want.”

Tony looked up at Natasha cold face, lips pursed down at him.

“If I was dying,” he said. “Then you’re my soulmate now.”

Her lips twisted into a look of distaste.

“So, do you wanna get a drink or…?”

“I’ve already got a romantic soulmate,” she said. “And we’re very happy.”

Tony shrugged. “Platonic soulmates then.”

Natasha suddenly looked as if she had a headache coming on.


	5. Steve

The fifth time Tony nearly died, he was familiar with the sensation.

He recognized the dimming of the lights, the slowing beat of his heart, the breath pulling out of his throat.

The stars were really beautiful. Probably the most beautiful thing he could have hoped to have seen as he began his descent through the sky, through the last moments of his life.

He did not see the sky close in front of him to reveal a new sky; he was already gone.

Death was very peaceful, as he found out. There was no need to breathe, no unnecessary rattling of breath. No need for his heart to pump, no rush of blood in his ears. No need to move, no rustling of movements.

It was all very quiet.

And then it was not.

A startling roar filled his ears, shocked his heart into throbbing, jerked his eyes open.

He found himself looking up into the very, very blue eyes of Steve Rogers.

Steve’s eyes were wide, startling, and so so beautiful.

The slowly returned to their normal size, but his lips stretched into the most beautiful smile Tony had ever seen.

“Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Tony said.

Steve just smiled. “We won.”


	6. Tony

Steve had gone through near death experiences before; his health had been horrible, sickness had brought him to the edge many times.

He normally woke up to the face of his mother or Bucky, and one time after the serum, to Peggy. It had been a half dozen bullets instead of illness that time. Peggy had scolded him relentlessly but he just shrugged. "It's kind of a good thing, isn't it? Now we know what the boundaries of the serum are."

Bringing the plane down, he knew it was the last time death would find him. And this time, it would finish him off.

Death was very cold. It was terrifying, it was horrible.

And then it was nothing.

Waking up was much quieter.

The bed was soft, softer than he was used to. The noise of the radio was scratchy, but somehow soothing. The sunlight was gently across his face, warm and bright.

His eyelids opened slowly, one brush and another.

At the foot of his bed, there was a man standing there.

He had dark hair swept back, a goatee framing a small smirk. His eyes were shrouded by dark glasses, hiding his full expression. He wore a sharp suit, probably more expensive than Steve’s apartment. His hands were tucked into the pockets and he leaned back slightly, weight shifted to one foot.

As Steve opened his eyes all the way, the man’s smirk slowly pulled into a look of surprise.

“Shit,” he said before turning on his heel and running out of the room.

Steve licked his lips. “Wait,” he tried to call. “Come back.”

But he was alone.


End file.
